Fly Me To The Moon
by akakawaii
Summary: Killua and Gon prepare themselves for the auction when things take a turn.


Disclaimer: I don't own HxH or its characters. I simply enjoy the story. All credits to Togashi. I don't own the songs either. Songs are Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra and If You Were Mine by Ocean Park Standoff.

* * *

Fly Me To The Moon

~Set before auction~

Two tuxedos were laid out on the bed that Killua was splayed out on like a cat. Leorio and Zepile had rented them out for them for the auction, insisting that Gon and he couldn't go wearing their normal clothes.

 _"You two better be dressed by the time we get back, got it?" Leorio said, pointing an accusing finger at the two boys. He stood before the door as he was about to leave. Zepile had already left the room to hail a cab._

 _"Yeah, yeah, we got it, old man," Killua replied, waving him off with a lazy hand. He was sprawled out on Gon's and his bed, discovering the features of his new cell phone. Gon sat on the edge of it on his own phone._

 _A vein bulged on the 19-year-old's forehead. "KILLUA, WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS. I'M NOT OLD," he hollered._

 _Gon giggled at their antics. "Yes, Leorio!" He sprang to his feet from the bed he shared with Killua. "We'll be ready when you come back!" He grinned with two thumbs up._

 _"At least Gon has an ounce of respect," he huffed, adjusting his glasses. "Alright, we're leaving. Be back in two hours."_

 _"Okay! See you later!" Gon said, waving his hand._

 _"Bye, Felicia," Killua said, not looking up from his phone._

 _The door closed behind the suit-wearing teen._

Thirty minutes have passed since then. Gon was in the bathroom taking a shower while Killua was still on the bed. A melody suddenly played, slightly startling the boy as he wasn't expecting it. He liked how it sounded, though, so he left it on while he waited for Gon to finish.

Soon enough, the bathroom door opened, and the forest-haired boy with a white towel around his waist emerged from the steam. "Ahh, it feels too good to be clean again!"

Killua looked up immediately to avert his eyes. Heat spread across his cheeks at the sight. The steam made his best friend look like a dreamy, sun-kissed illusion. Gon's usually spiky locks drooped onto his forehead, giving him the effect of bangs that parted in the middle. His eyes seemed to radiate sunlight. Though he was young, he was built, and the few water droplets that the towel had missed weren't helping in drawing attention away from his toned abs.

The former assassin shook it off. He rolled off the bed and grabbed his towel. "Alright, my turn." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Gon further dried himself off as he didn't want to get the expensive outfit wet. The tunes playing from Killua's phone had him dancing as he slipped on his undergarments. He looked over the tuxes once more. One was slightly bigger. Gon figured that one was Killua's since he was taller, after all. It peeved him by the tiniest bit, but if he kept drinking milk, he'd definitely surpass his height.

He had the suit on for the most part. He'd left the jacket on the bed because he was struggling with the bow tie, which also meant his collar was up. He managed his cummerbund sloppily, but at least it was in place.

When the bathroom door opened again, Killua appeared like an ethereal being in black boxers and a towel draped around his shoulders. Gon could've sworn there was a halo over his head. His hair was slicked back from the water. His striking electric blue eyes glanced at Gon's chocolate brown orbs before looking away. His cheeks held a pink tint that Gon had figured was from the water's heat. The muscles on his slender body dared the boy to look away. He was envious that they were much more defined than his. But, holy hell, he was gorgeous—especially with the smile that played at his lips.

An angelic laugh escaped his lips as he threw his head back. "Gon, you look ridiculous!" He made his way over to his bestie, drying his hair to attain the perfect fluff factor.

A blush spread across the spiky-haired boy's face. Who knew someone could dry their hair so seductively. "What? It can't be that bad…"

Killua threw the towel aside and came up behind Gon, unhooking the cummerbund. "You're a mess," he said with a smirk. He subconsciously lowered his voice to a sultry tenor, sending shivers down Gon's spine. He omitted the word "hot" before he made a fool of himself.

Gon willed his blush away as his friend tightened the strap. Damn it, did Killua have to speak with that voice right in his ear? Not to mention, while he was shirtless! Well, he didn't _really_ mind it, but it made him all fluttery and mushy inside, and he didn't even understand why.

Killua deftly cinched the strap then brought the garment underneath Gon's arms, hooking it at the center of his lower back. He wouldn't admit to examining his fine-looking ass, though. The white-haired boy shook his head, hoping to clear his thoughts. He turned Gon about face then flicked his forehead lightly. "You gotta tighten the strap first, dummy."

He gave a sheepish laugh that shot arrows into Killua's heart—pure cuteness in its greatest form. "Thank you, Killua!"

"Don't mention it," he said, averting his eyes from the radiance of Gon's smile, hoping that his pale complexion wouldn't give his embarrassment away. It barely did anything. "I'll help you with the tie once I'm dressed."

The white-haired boy swiftly put the tux on, much more adeptly than Gon if I may add, whilst jamming to the song playing from his phone. He'd never really been into music thanks to his former trade, but he was really liking it.

 _["We could go anywhere, and if we take it there, bet I could make you go oh, oh, oh, oh."]_

"Hey, Killua, how'd you get the music on your phone?" Gon asked.

"I found an app for it under the menu," he said, adjusting his tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. _Alright, I look great. I've gotta admit, Leorio does have impeccable fashion taste… sometimes. Not quite as amazing as mine but still acceptable._

Gon watched his best friend from behind. He was so blessed to have such a beautiful, capable person such as Killua in his life.

The white-haired boy turned around and walked back to the edge of the bed where Gon sat. He sat next to Gon on the bed, his body facing his. Their knees brushed against each other. Gon leaned forward to give Killua easier access to the fabric around his neck. The former assassin leaned forward, grabbing the ends of the tie. His eyes focused in on the knot he was making as he folded one end of the fabric.

Gon couldn't help himself from gazing at the concentrated sapphire of his eyes. They were as clear and attracting as the gem itself, but much more kind and warm than the ocean they resembled. Their proximity was so minuscule that he could feel his breath on his lips. Heat tickled his cheeks. He glanced at his full lips, suppressing the sudden urge to meet them with his own. Where did that come from?

Killua pulled the knot together then adjusted it till he deemed it acceptable. "There we go!" he said triumphantly. "It's perfect, Gon!"

He was met with no response but the lyrics of the song resonating through the small room.

 _["Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars."]_

"Gon?"

 _["Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars."]_

He shook his head and grinned that brilliant smile of his, thus dazing Killua. "Thank you, Killua!"

"Uh… yeah…" He ran a hand through his fluffy white locks.

An idea filled Gon's mind. "I love this song! I used to dance to this with Mito-san!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He grabbed Killua's hands and dragged him up. "Come on!" The playful flute line resembled the shorter's mischief.

 _["In other words, hold my hand."]_

His eyes widened. "Wha-Gon!" His heart beat in anticipation. Dancing? He couldn't remember the last time he'd danced. With death, sure, but with a person so full of life like Gon? He'd had dance lessons before because his old hag had made him for missions, but he couldn't consider his partners as anything more than corrupt targets-absolutely nothing like the bright-eyed vessel of sunshine that currently had him standing at an arm's length away in the middle of a tiny hotel room.

 _["In other words, baby, kiss me."]_

Gon had one hand on Killua's shoulder and the other laced with his other hand as he smiled up at him. The former assassin instinctively brought his loose arm around the slender curve of his waist. The places he touched Gon burned as if he was lighting himself on fire. Likewise for the hunter. A mad rouge diffused through Killua's face. Gon was grateful for his lively complexion for his blush wasn't particularly obvious. They would both willingly jump into the flames with joy, but to what extent could they go before they crossed the line with the other?

 _["Fill my heart with song. Let me sing forever more."]_

They swayed together to the jazzy melody in time with sotto drums, smiles on their faces. The warmth emanating from their contact gave Killua an overwhelming sense of home that he never thought he'd feel. I mean, he'd just been introduced to it when Gon had brought him to his house. Gon was so… alive and happy, and he couldn't keep himself from wanting to protect it. It might be presumptuous of him to have even thought of being the source of his joy. Either way, the upturn of his lips revealed his happiness.

 _["You are all I long for, all I worship and adore."]_

Gon laughed. Call him a simpleton. He didn't care. Just bringing a smile to Killua's face filled him with warm fuzzy feelings incomparable to anything he'd ever felt before, and he could barely contain them anymore. His heart throbbed, and he didn't quite know how to explain why this was happening. The urge to connect their lips had returned, but he couldn't just do that to Killua out of nowhere, could he? He'd settle for the embrace.

 _["In other words, please be true."]_

"Hey, Killua," he started.

"What?" His sparkling oceanic blue met the shining earthy brown of Gon's.

"So have I made it awkward enough for you?" he asked with a coy smirk.

Killua's face flamed once more. "Oh, my god, Gon! Was that your goal the whole time?!"

"Maybe? Who knows?" He squeezed his hand and laughed, taking full control of the pace.

 _["In other words, I love you."]_

"Idiot," Killua grumbled, his blush never leaving his face.

A jazzy, grand interlude filled the room.

"Hey, you're still going with this idiot's whims, right?" His nose crinkled as he beamed.

Killua smirked. "Fine, you wanna go?" he challenged.

The white-haired assassin smoothly spun Gon around then dipped him, gracefully extending one arm as he supported Gon's back by pulling him close. The former assassin leaned in close, his sapphire eyes gleaming with amusement. Their proximity was barely existent. He felt Gon's sharp intake of air. Killua smiled victoriously. The rosy tint in his own cheeks hadn't reduced, but Gon's face was as red as an apple all the way up to his ears. The sweet smell of shampoo along with Gon's natural scent filled his senses.

Gon's wide, awestruck, honey-colored orbs locked onto Killua's face. His lips parted, attempting to express his surprise, but he couldn't find the words to capture the feeling. God, he swore he looked like a fish right now. His heart thundered like crazy. That animalistic desire to kiss him had resurfaced from the depths Gon had tried to drown them in. Oh, my goodness, was he sparkling? His smiling eyes were bewitching. Gon did not know Killua could be so sexually appealing.

"Hey, Gon," he whispered, a smug close-lipped smile that seemed to match that mischievous saxophone line grew over his handsome face as he felt the shivers wrack his body. "Who's embarrassed now?"

 _["Fill my heart with song. Let me sing forever more."]_

The shorter's hand, as if bewitched, went up to Killua's cheek and caressed his fair, smooth skin. He hadn't a single blemish. A rosy color bloomed across his face. The wilderness child had never noticed how long his silver eyelashes were before.

 _["You are all I long for, all I worship and adore."]_

He should've been more concerned about finding his balance as Killua still had his back arched in a dip, but he had complete and utter confidence in Killua's support. He'd never let him fall.

 _["In other words, please be true."]_

"Killua…" he breathed out.

 _["In other words…"]_

Those cat-like, blue eyes Gon was so fond of focused in on him softly. Scenes from their face-off with the Phantom Troupe flashed through his mind. Killua brought him back to an upright position and snaked his arms around his waist, trapping him against him. "Gon, I…"

 _["In other words…"]_

There was silence between them as Gon waited for Killua to say what was on his mind. The former assassin rested his head in the crook of his neck. His white curls tickled Gon.

 _["I love you."]_

"I don't ever want to lose you," he whispered. He squeezed him tighter as if he was a child clinging to his father. "Don't you dare try to risk your life for mine. Under no circumstance. Got it?"

He didn't want to imagine what his life would be without the light Gon had brought to it. It was hurt exponentially compared to the torture training he endured as a child. It was _agonizing_. He didn't want to return to the darkness he came from. He didn't want to be sent back to hell. He had already been blessed with a taste of the light—a tiny taste of happiness he'd gained from Gon's presence in his life—and he was not about to lose him. He'd much rather be launched into space without oxygen than live without him.

Gon wrapped his arms around his neck. His heart ached in his chest. He didn't want to make him worry like this. "Sorry, Killua." He loosened his embrace and tapped his shoulder. The former assassin raised his head. Meeting his clear eyes, Gon put his forehead against his. "I won't. I promise, but you better not do the same thing." He leaned back and extended his pinky.

Killua smiled and hooked his pinky to his, his other arm never leaving his waist. "You said whoever lies has to swallow a thousand needles, right?"

"Yup!" Gon affirmed, beaming. He pushed his thumb to his friend's, but his eyes were still on his. "Sealed with a kiss!"

"A kiss, huh?" He glanced at Gon's lips. He shooed away his idiotic thoughts. What was he doing? He obviously didn't mean it like that, right?

Gon caught the glance, wondering if he'd finally taken the hint. His lips quirked up. "Well, are you going to?"

Killua turned red again. "You wanted me to?"

"What do you think, stupid?" he said through giggles. He watched him expectantly.

"You're the stupid one."

Killua leaned in and pressed his lips to his sweetly, chastely, as he pulled him closer. Gon reciprocated immediately, throwing his arms around his neck again. Caged butterflies escaped in a rampage within both of them. Hearts beat in time as fast as a machine gun. Their eyes made contact then slid shut. Heat rushed to their faces. They separated as soon as soon as it started, but the few seconds satisfied the beasts within them, sending them to the moon and back.

Killua leaned his forehead against his and laughed angelically. "You're a sly one, Gon."

"Your fault for seducing me, idiot." He let out an equally melodic laugh as his partner's was contagious.

 _SLAM!_

The door flew open, and the two jumped away from each other immediately, hearts beating in alarm.

"ALRIGHTY, KIDS! TIME FOR THE AUCTION!" Leorio roared, strolling in with Zepile. He saw the two standing apart from each other awkwardly. He thought it was weird but didn't say anything.

"Yeah! Let's go get Greed Island!" Gon yelled, determined.

"Geez, you act like you already have it," Killua said, sticking his tongue out.

"YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR SHOES ON!" Leorio shouted, irritated.

The two boys laughed, sending knowing looks at each other.


End file.
